A Vow of Silence – Look Who's Talking
by LLunaStorta
Summary: This little piece comes immediately after my story A Vow of Silence, based on the Night of the Wolf episode. In my story, Nick actually married Julia Jenkins and took Tommy back at the ranch with him. These are Tommy's bedtime prayers after he went to live with the Barkleys.


Dear God,

Thank you for today. It was a special day. When Uncle Jarrod came home everybody was very happy because he had the papers for my adoption. He explained that when Pa married my mother he didn't automatically adopt me even though he considered me his real son. Uncle Jarrod said it was now perfectly legal.

Silas made a special dinner and a cake with a candle that I got to blow out. It was fun. Aunt Audra gave me the biggest slice and it was delicious.

After dinner, Pa announced my new whole name: Thomas Heath Barkley. My middle name is after Uncle Heath. Pa said he did a big favor to him when he was bitten by the rabid wolf, that was the reason why he came to us and married my mother.

Grandmother explained to me that sometimes when the adults are very happy, they cry. Well, they were all crying so I reckon they were very, very happy.

I didn't have a middle name before and a last name neither, for that matter, except for Jenkins that was actually my mother's last name.

Bless my father, my grandmother, my uncles Jarrod, Heath and Eugene, my aunts Audra and Jeannie, Silas and my horse Gal. Please tell my mother I love her.

Good night, Amen.

Tommy

Dear God,

Thank you for today. I've been thinking of my mother and missing her so bad. Please, tell her I'm happy in my new home with my new family but nobody, nobody will ever take her place in my heart.

Uncle Heath came to my room this afternoon. I was on my bed thinking about my mother and crying. He told me about his real mother. Not Grandmother Victoria. He had another mother who died, just like mine. Her name was Leah. He held me in his arms and consoled me. He understands the way I feel and he's still missing his mother just like I miss mine. He said I don't have to be ashamed if sometimes I feel like crying because I miss her. He told me that because we are so similar I could use his favorite saying, "boy howdy". And, boy howdy, I like it!

I know Pa is missing her just as bad. I see it in his eyes when he thinks about her. When it happens, I do like Uncle Heath did, I hug him and after, he is always smiling. Boy howdy it works, it really works!

Bless my father, my grandmother, my uncles Jarrod, Heath and Eugene, my aunts Audra and Jeannie, Silas and my horse Gal. Please tell my mother I love her.

Good night, Amen.

Tommy

Dear God,

Thank you for today. I spent the morning riding and Pa said I'm a real cowboy now. Thank you for all the things I have. I have a room all to myself. I have many toys, books, and a horse. I have a caring family and I love them all.

If I can tell you something in confidence, dear God, sometimes Grandmother just scares me. The other day, I was sliding down the banister, just to find her at the bottom with a wooden spoon in her hand. Boy Howdy, did I run! But, she reached me and my bottom still burns. Uncle Heath and my pa were there and they laughed hard, but then Pa consoled me. He said he knew that wooden spoon all too well and that Grandmother uses it because she loves me. He promised she will love me a little less if I'd promised I wouldn't use the banister as a slide anymore. Boy howdy, I promise!

Bless my father, my grandmother, my uncles Jarrod, Heath and Eugene, my aunts Audra and Jeannie, Silas and my horse Gal. Please tell my mother I love her.

Good night, Amen.

Tommy

Dear God,

Thank you for today. After dinner, Uncle Heath and Aunt Jeannie announced their engagement. Once again, everybody was very happy and they toasted and cried for the joy. Aunt Audra told me I'll be a very important person the day of their wedding because I'll be bringing the rings. If I can tell you something in confidence, dear God, I'm not so eager to do that. But, I love Uncle Heath and Aunt Jeannie and I'll do that for them.

Dear God, if I can ask you a big favor, please let them have a baby boy.

Bless my father, my grandmother, my uncles Jarrod, Heath and Eugene, my aunts Audra and Jeannie, Silas and my horse Gal. Please tell my mother I love her.

Good night, Amen.

Tommy

Dear God,

Thank you for today. I was once again sad because I missed Ma but Aunt Jeannie came to my room. She said soon I'll be a Big Cousin. Boy howdy, I was so happy that I forgot I was sad. If I can make a suggestion, dear God, it should really be a boy. I can give him all my things. My cowboy boots are already too small for me. And I'll give him my toy gun.

Now that their new family is growing, Aunt Jeannie said soon they'll be living in the new house they're building. That will be after their baby will be born.

Bless my father, my grandmother, my uncles Jarrod, Heath and Eugene, my aunts Audra and Jeannie, Silas and my horse Gal. Please tell my mother I love her.

Good night, Amen.

Tommy

Dear God,

Thank you for today. There was a great turmoil since dawn. Grandmother, Aunt Audra, and Silas kept going up and down the stairs with clothes and water. Uncle Heath was very nervous. He, Pa and Uncle Jarrod were waiting in the parlor, drinking and smoking those big cigars. Dr. Merar and Uncle Gene, at last, came out of that room and announced Aunt Jeannie had given birth to a baby girl.

Uncle Heath said her name is Leah Julia Barkley. After all, I'm happy she's a girl.

Bless my father, my grandmother, my uncles Jarrod, Heath and Eugene, my aunts Audra and Jeannie, my cousin Leah Julia, Silas and my horse Gal. Please tell my mother I love her.

Good night, Amen.

Tommy


End file.
